


Sweet Creature

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Other, Smut, mermaid au, merman au, monthlyhawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I know it's not totally a fairy tale, but I figured a creature fic was close.</p></blockquote>





	Sweet Creature

Will had made a gurney to bring Matthew to his house, but neither of them realised how much effort it would be. Will was weak after dragging him to the place, and Matthew could see his body tremouring from the effort on his muscles. 

Matthew knew that it was normal for the human; he had seen him in such a state before. So he let his worry drift away and he concentrated on looking around the place. It looked well built, but it had been here almost three years before Matthew had had this chance to look at it. 

Everywhere he could see the gifts he had brought for Will, in the cloth that hung over the windows to the pile of dishes on a counter, to the blankets that lined a large tub. 

He knew it was made for him, the water inside would keep him from drying out when he stayed for more than a day. 

Matthew dragged himself forward and off the cloth gurney, gipping the edge and heaving himself half way over. His face plunged under water and he took a deep breath, pushing water through his gills. It was warm from being in the house, but it felt good. 

Even underwater he could hear Will.

“I’ll help you in in a moment.”

Matthew laughed, and grabbed the other edge so he could get his tail inside. It was pleasantly shaped, and the lining was soft against his tail. Once he was sitting in it he found it comfortable, even if it wasn’t large enough for him to be able to do more than shift around.

“I think I can manage.” 

“Sorry.”

Will stood up and walked to the side, sitting on the edge. Matthew could see he was still shaking and snaked an arm around his waist pulling him in. Will made a noise of complaint.

“You always have to get my clothing wet.”

Matthew laughed and pulled at it, he never did see the point, but he did suppose that Will tended to get cold faster than he did. He pulled at Will’s shirt, wanting to feel his soft skin against his tail. 

“Take it off.” 

Will made a face, but it was one that let Matthew knew he won. Will started to undress from his wet clothing, stripping down to his bare skin.

“You have no modesty.”

Will scolded as Matthew ran his hand over his back, enjoying the curve of his spine. The feel of his plump rear-end never failed to please Matthew, it was foreign to him no matter how much he touched it. His hands knew the feel now, how Will’s skin dimpled just above, and then the slight curve. 

“I have seen it all; there is no point in covering it.”

Matthew brushed off that complaint. Will felt so warm against his own skin, and even on top of him Will was looking at him like he wanted to kiss him. Matthew tilted his head catching Will’s lips. 

Will would often protest when he tried to push between the cheeks, but that never stopped him from trying. It never failed to interest him how the human was put together. This time Will didn’t complain, he let Matthew feel over his body with only mild noises into his mouth. 

Matthew’s nails were sharp so he was careful not to mark the delicate skin as he explored it. Will’s tongue slid against his own as he pressed into his mouth, and felt Will’s blunt teeth nip the tip. 

It hurt, but not enough for him to pull away. Will’s touch often came with an ache. 

He felt Will’s hand shift, running over his hip and slowly over his scales. As always he ran his hand down with them and then slowly against them so Matthew would feel the pull against the skin underneath. He kept doing it until it felt like every scale was on end at the touch and Matthew’s body shuddered slightly. 

Will broke the kiss, his eyes slowly moving from Matthew’s face down to his hand, as if encouraging Matthew to follow his gaze. 

Knowing Will Matthew did, watching his hand move to one of his fins. He carefully caressed it, touching the membrane with only the tips of his fingers so that a shiver went up Matthew’s spine. Matthew closed his inner eyelids in pleasure and watched through the glassy lid.

Long ago Matthew had forgotten how Will used to avoid them, now all his memory held was the impish smirk that the human held as he gave one a gentle tug. 

It wasn’t the fin though that made Matthew’s inner lids open, it was the finger teasing at the entrance of his brood pouch. The three years they had been together had taught Will well, and his fingers were able to do what Matthew wished he could. 

In seconds Will found the hard spots that would encourage the eggs from a mermaid and started rubbing them, using the tips of two fingers to work them both at the same time. 

Matthew had to shift his hand from Will’s back to grip the edge of the tub, trying to hold on longer. As his people only had sex for reproduction his body was not wired to wait.

Will’s stayed inside him even as he found his release, and Matthew was left gasping as his semen filled his pouch. His inner eyelids closed for a second time as he felt overwhelmed. 

He has gotten used to Will bringing him a few times when they were together. He seemed to enjoy that it didn’t take much to bring the merman to orgasm, and his fingers now knew Matthew’s body well enough that he was almost merciless. 

It was not just him that seemed to enjoy it. The hardness against his tail was evidence of Will’s feelings but he did not move to force it inside him just yet. 

Will seemed to get off on the fact that he could play the merman’s body, and his fingers slid most of the way out, only gently fingering around his entrance. 

Matthew’s own nails were much too sharp to be able to touch himself in such a way, so he relaxed into the soft fingers manipulation. 

The touch kept tracing at his hole until the muscles slowly relaxed and he was ready again. Only then did they slip out, and he watched Will suck his fingers clean of his fluid. 

Will shifted, pulling back so he could grip the side of the tub. He used the leverage to guide himself to the slit of Matthew’s brood pouch. Matthew was prepared for it, but the memory never seemed to do the feeling justice. 

The head was thicker and sent vibrations through his body as he moved inside him. He didn’t know how humans could last so long with the feeling. It was ecstasy, the feeling shooting down to the tip of his fin until the two smaller ones shuttered beyond his control. 

His hands came up to grip Will’s back as the thrusts came evenly, Will’s muscles shifting under his palms. His own voice sounded alien as he moaned out Will’s name. 

It was finally too much and he came around Will’s cock, his muscles tightening around his length. It was a reaction that would have normally pulled the eggs into his brood pouch if he had been with a mermaid, but with Will it only held him tighter. 

His fins fluttered again against Will as he kept fucking into him, the warm feeling spiking through him again. He couldn’t do much more than hold onto Will as he moved on top of him. 

The feeling was almost too much, his body aching as it clung to his length. He could only wiggle into it, but having Will panting over him, with flushed cheeks was almost as good as the feelings it created. 

It always lasted longer than he remembered and it wasn’t until he felt the thick sticky release inside his pouch that he started to relax. 

His gills gaped as Matthew caught his breath, and he could feel Will stretching out his leg over him. A few seconds later Will stilled on top, his head tucked into Matthew’s shoulder. 

Will’s body was hot from sex, and as he let go of his grip on the edge of the tub, Matthew found his way back to Will’s back. 

In the warm weather of spring it felt good to have the heated body against his own.

“This is better than our meeting place hmm?”

The question was quiet, but Matthew understood that Will was looking for approval. It was the first time he had ever seen the house and it was still endlessly interesting. When they both had their energy back he looked forward to Will showing him the uses of several questionable devices. 

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know it's not totally a fairy tale, but I figured a creature fic was close.


End file.
